List of UPA cartoons
The following is a listing of every United Productions of America (UPA) short released through Columbia Pictures from 1948 to 1959, as well as a complete feature film list and an incomplete list of TV series, industrial films and training films. Theatrical filmography Shorts 1948: * Robin Hoodlum – Academy Award Nominee 1949: * The Magic Fluke – Academy Award Nominee * The Ragtime Bear 1950: * Punchy DeLeon * Spellbound Hound * The Miner's Daughter * Giddyap * Trouble Indemnity – Academy Award Nominee * The Popcorn Story * Bungled Bungalow * Gerald McBoing-Boing – Academy Award Winner 1951: * The Family Circus * Barefaced Flatfoot * Georgie and the Dragon * Fuddy Duddy Buddy * Wonder Gloves * Late Registration * Grizzly Golfer * Rooty Toot Toot – Academy Award Nominee 1952: * The Oompahs * Sloppy Jalopy * The Dog Snatcher * Willie the Kid * Pink and Blue Blues – Academy Award Nominee * Pete Hothead * Hotsy Footsy * Madeline – Academy Award Nominee * Captains Outrageous 1953: * Little Boy with a Big Horn * The Emperor's New Clothes * Safety Spin * Christopher Crumpet – Academy Award Nominee * Gerald McBoing-Boing's Symphony * Magoo's Masterpiece * The Unicorn in the Garden * Magoo Slept Here * The Tell-Tale Heart – Academy Award Nominee 1954: * Bringing Up Mother * Ballet-Oop * Magoo Goes Skiing * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * Fudget's Budget * Kangaroo Courting * How Now Boing Boing * Destination Magoo * Frosty the Snowman * When Magoo Flew – Academy Award Winner 1955: * Spare the Child * Four Wheels and No Brake * Magoo's Check-Up * Baby Boogie * Magoo's Express * Madcap Magoo * Christopher Crumpet's Playmate * Stage Door Magoo * Rise of Duton Lang * Magoo Makes News 1956: * Gerald McBoing! Boing! on Planet Moo – Academy Award Nominee * Magoo's Canine Mutiny * Magoo Goes West * Beary in the Big City * Calling Dr. Magoo * The Jaywalker – Academy Award Nominee * Magoo Beats the Heat * Magoo's Puddle Jumper – Academy Award Winner * Trailblazer Magoo * Magoo's Problem Child * Meet Mother Magoo 1957: * Magoo Goes Overboard * Matador Magoo * Magoo Breaks Par * Magoo's Glorious Fourth * Magoo's Masquerade * Magoo Saves the Bank * Rockhound Magoo * Magoo's Moose Hunt * Magoo's Private War * Trees and Jamaica Daddy – Academy Award Nominee 1958: * Sailing and the Village Band * Magoo's Young Manhood * Scoutmaster Magoo * The Explosive Mr. Magoo * Magoo's Three-Point Landing * Magoo's Cruise * Love Comes to Magoo * Spring and Saganaki * Gumshoe Magoo 1959: * Bwana Magoo * Picnics Are Fun and Dino's Serenade * Magoo's Homecoming * Merry Minstrel Magoo * Magoo's Lodge Brother * Terror Faces Magoo * Beary at the Carnival Features * No Minor Vices (1948) (animated sequence) * The Red Pony (1949) (special effects) * Dreamboat (1952) (animation) * The Four Poster (1952) (animation) * The Girl Next Door (1953) (animation) * The Vikings (1958) (title sequence) * 1001 Arabian Nights (1959) (released by Columbia Pictures) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) (released by Warner Bros.) * What's Up, Tiger Lily? (1966) (title sequence) Television filmography Series * The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show (1956–1957) * The Garry Moore Show (1958) (animation) * The Twilight Zone (1959) (main titles) * Mister Magoo (1960–1961) * The Dick Tracy Show (1961–1962) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964–1965) * What's New Mr. Magoo? (1977–1979) (licensed and co-produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) Specials * Our Mr. Sun (1956) (animation) * Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) * Uncle Sam Magoo (1970) Miscellaneous filmography 1943: * Sparks and Chips Get the Blitz 1944: * Hell-Bent for Election * A Few Quick Facts about Inflation * Lend Lease 1945: * A Few Quick Facts about Fear * A Few Quick Facts about Japan * Brotherhood of Man * Fuel Tank Selection * Join-Up Collisions * Take-Off Accidents 1946: * Flat Hatting * Idling Mixture Check * In Your Power * Check and Double Check * Disorientation Crashes * Collisions with the Earth * Taxiing Collisions * After the Cut * Expanding World Relationships 1947: * Landing Accidents * Emergency Landings on Land * Marginal Weather Accidents * Accident Injury Prevention * Three Unions * How a Bill Goes through Congress * Big Tim 1948: * Swab Your Choppers * Accidents Resulting from Unfamiliarity in Aircraft; or, The Rover Boys in Peril * Inside Morgan's Head 1949: * Hazards in Ground Operation in Jet Aircraft * Jet Wings for Tomorrow * Bailing Out * The Sailor and the Seagull * Collisions during Simulated Combat * Dusty of the Circus (TV pilot) 1951: * Discipline Pays Off * Man On The Land 1952: * Man Alive! * More Than Meets the Eye 1953 * Howdy Doody and His Magic Hat 1954: * Pump Trouble 1955: * Hooray for Homer 1956: * Sappy Homiens 1959: * Inside Magoo 1976: * Dimensions of Quality Category:Lists Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Television series Category:UPA Category:Misc.